Collecting user feedback associated with digital assistants is generally conducted with usability studies, forums, social media, or using online surveys. Some existing systems provide user configurable settings for tailoring the performance of a digital assistant. These systems rely on a user identifying a desired improvement area and manually adjust settings in order to achieve the desired performance. Such systems are inefficient, non-intuitive, and may lead to frustration for the user.